ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5: Possession
The fifth season of Ninjago, subtitled Possession begun airing June 29, 2015 and concluded July 10, 2015. Nya was the focus Ninja, Lloyd was the mascot character. Morro and the Preeminent served as the main antagonists. The Ghost Army were the seasons villainous faction. The season consisted as a conclusion for the Cursed Realm Trilogy which began with Season 3 and extended to Season 4. Official Synopsis A grieving Lloyd is possessed by the ghost of Morro – the Master of Wind and Wu’s first student. In Lloyd’s body, Morro renders the other ninja powerless before stealing Wu’s staff. It contains three hidden symbols, the path to finding the Tomb of First Spinjitzu Master. Wu knows that if Morro finds the tomb, he will claim the Realm Crystal. This relic has the power to open the fabric between realms, enabling the powerful Preeminent to enter the NINJAGO world. Cast Main Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Misako/Bansha - Kathleen Barr * Morro - Andrew Francis * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Soul Archer/Ronin - Brian Dobson * Wu/Ghoultar - Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Patty Keys - Cathy Weseluck * Skylor - Heather Doerksen * Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite * Yang - Michael Donovan * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar Episodes Sets * 70730 Chain Cycle Ambush * 70731 Jay Walker One * 70732 City of Stiix * 70733 Blaster Bike * 70734 Master Wu Dragon * 70735 Ronin R.E.X. * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon * 70737 Titan Mech Battle * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty Flyers * 70739 Airjitzu Kai Flyer * 70740 Airjitzu Jay Flyer * 70741 Airjitzu Cole Flyer * 70742 Airjitzu Zane Flyer * 70743 Airjitzu Morro Flyer * 70744 Airjitzu Wrayth Flyer Trivia * It is the second season after Season 1 to have a different mascot and focus character. * It is the first appearance of Nya as a main focus character and Ninja * It is the first season, since Season 2 to have Misako as a main cast member. * Dareth appears once in this season but doesn't speak. * This season marks the last time we ever see Master Garmadon ** His reborn lord form is in Season 8, Season 9 and Season 10. * It is the first season to have two main villains but only one villainous faction. * It is the first time we have gotten spinners/flyer sets since the Season 1 wave. * It is the first season not to have Garmadon as a main cast member. Focus Characters * Nya is the focus character this season, her elemental heritage and her path to becoming the water Ninjago and unlocking her true potential is explored this season. ** Nya's focus episodes are Episode 47, Episode 51 and Episode 54 * Wu is a major character behind Nya this season. ** He is focused on in the first half of Episode 46 where his past with Morro is explored * Kai also plays a large role this season ** His friendship with Lloyd and desire to stop Morro drives him this season. He is focused on in the second half of Episode 46 and Episode 52 * Cole also plays a major role this season, he unlocks new ghost powers ** He is focused on in Episodes 48 and 49 * Jay and Zane were minor characters this season and didn't get as much focus time as the others. * Lloyd plays a very minor roll this season being possessed by Morro ** Lloyd is a major character in Episode 53 and 54 where he battles Morro and visits his father a final time. * Ronin was a major character this season ** He was focused on, in Episode 47 * Misako was a much more focused on character this season compared to previous ones. Her motivation to save her son drives her this season. * Skylor makes a cameo in Episode 53. * Dareth makes a cameo in Episode 50. * Cyrus Borg makes a cameo in Episode 54. * Garmadon makes a cameo in Episode 54. * Chen Makes a cameo in Episode 54 so does Clouse. Antagonists * Morro serves as the season main antagonist * The Preeminent technically serves as the season secondary antagonist * Ghost Warriors serve as the season villainous faction * Sensei Yang serves as the season tritagonist.